Shades of Red
by Lab7417
Summary: Elijah. Elena. An elevator.


Elijah had spent too long at the office. This role of businessman took real work. His Armani suit still looked immaculate even after the long day he had put in. Deciding he deserved it after a long day's work Elijah had indulged in a couple bourbons. He had sipped them slowly admiring the city skyline from his penthouse office. He checked his watch as he entered the elevator- after two in the morning. As he looked up from his watch he realized with great surprise that he wasn't alone. He was utterly surprised that he should know the other occupant of the elevator but Elena Gilbert's face had been etched in his mind for centuries. "Elijah" she said with obvious surprise. "Elena" he replied for they seemed to always greet one another in such a manner. Her luxurious chocolate locks were in an elegant updo to suit the elegant red dress she was wearing. Simple and elegant it could be a designer number but it wasn't. The jewelry added just the right touch - little diamond studs and a cubic zirconia necklace. Her petite frame was elevated by the four inch heels she had donned. He smiled a boyish grin as he noticed her blush. It had been a while since he had been caught openly admiring a woman. "It's after two in the morning," he stated the first thing that came to mind. "I know" she replied easily. She reached up boldly and began to loosen his tie. Had she forgotten that he could rip her heart out in a fraction of a second? He was a Mikaelson and accustomed to decorum and respect. On the other hand he had never imagined Elena Gilbert as bold and curiosity was rooting within.

"What are you doing here?" He furthered.

"Removing your tie in the elevator," she responded though he could hear her heart racing. He arched a brow in silent query. She lifted one long, silky leg and caressed it against his thigh. With a deep and guttural growl Elijah gripped her thigh and guided her body against his own muscular frame. She gasped and it was the perfect opportunity for his lips to seize hers. His tongue sought to plunder the pleasures of her mouth. Her fingers wove their way into his thick locks.

"Elijah" his name escaped her lips in a sigh of pleasure between kisses. His thumb was making circles behind her knee as his other hand settled on the delicate curve of her cupidesque derrière. The elevator was quickly filling with the scent of her desire. As he continued to kiss her he could feel her legs growing more relaxed. In a flash he hefted her into his arms and hit the elevator stop button. By now his briefcase, tie and jacket were on the floor.

"Elijah" she called his name with surprise as her dress hiked up with their new position.

"You're wearing black lace," he noted with appreciation as he removed her dainty underwear. "I'll buy you another."

"You taste like bourbon," she moaned in appreciation. Her legs twined about his waist allowed him to gently tease the outside of her thighs with his fingers. She released a moan. It turned into a whimper as one long finger slipped expertly inside her. Her eyes widened. Most men would have missed it but he was a thousand year old vampire. She was as much surprised by her own actions as his.

Her delicate fingers slipped each button of his crisp, white shirt from their moorings before her fingers slipped inside to explore the sinewy muscle of his taut chest. Her appreciation was unmistakable and he smiled in satisfaction. He shuddered as the little minx leaned in and kissed his neck. What had given her such courage?

She moaned his name again as he entered her repeating it in short yips as he thrust into her. Her fingers threaded through his hair and her hot lips seared scars of pleasure on his skin where they found purchase.

"Elijah!" She called out his name and no one else's as her climax slammed into her. He held her in place against the cool metal of the elevator wall as he followed her to nirvana. Wordlessly he settled her back on her heels and she tended to the rearranging of her clothing as he refastened his own.

"I went out," she said once he had pushed the elevator resume button and they were once more moving. "It turned out to be a mistake."

"He was a vampire" Elijah growled angrily. Then before she could speak her question, "I can smell him."

"I've been around vampires before," she pointed out the obvious.

"Not all vampires are alike. They don't hold themselves to the same kind of code." Elijah growled.

"We were on our way home when he decided he wanted..."

"More?"

"My blood" she finished. "So I got out of the car and when I saw your name on the building directory..."

"You thought you would pay my office a visit at two in the morning?" He finished.

"I just wanted-"

"Wanted?" He prompted.

"A choice. I wanted to be in control," she answered.

"What did you choose?" He asked surprised by the turn in conversation.

"You" she answered boldly.

~Finis~


End file.
